


I Will Always Find You

by angelicallysassy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But We All Know He'll Be Okay, M/M, Mention of major character death, Mentions of Castiel's Grace Fading, Mentions of Seasons 8 and 10, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicallysassy/pseuds/angelicallysassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How many times have you torn into my head and washed it clean?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Find You

_“How many times have you torn into my head and washed it clean?”_

 

Castiel remembered everything. Every past life they erased from his mind. Every time they put him back together to be a mindless soldier. Every time…every time he lost him. Him. His name in this life was Dean Winchester. Before that, He had had so many other names Castiel had begun to lose count.

It was always the same. A great catastrophe would be in store for the humans-a flood or the slaughtering of firstborns in Egypt- and Castiel would be the angels’ pawn to make it happen. But they would find each other amongst the chaos, amongst everyone else-the green-eyed man and the angel- and Castiel would fall, once again, in every way possible.

_“You have never done what you were told, not completely.”_

Naomi had been right. Castiel never followed through with his orders. He always found a way to save them, to save Him. And he did, he saved Him every time without fail. He wouldn’t stop until he knew He was out of the line of fire, until he knew He was okay. And then something would go wrong. It would always go wrong. There was no happy ending to this story. Castiel knew that. He didn’t let himself hope that this time was any different. And this time, he didn’t let himself hope that he would ever see Dean again. There was no coming back for him. It wasn’t just his memories this time. He was fading completely. But that was okay because Dean _would_ come back and maybe this time around, with Castiel and Heaven out of the way, he could finally _live._

Every time he saw Dean, he would remember and smile ruefully. And he would drink in the image of this man-the face he had grown to know so well-and he would say goodbye for the very last time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, check out [my tumblr](http://angelicallysassy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
